


No means NO!

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme request on LJ.</p><p>Sideswipe is taken advantage of while overcharged and doesn't think anybody is going to believe him. It was all his fault anyway, right? Prowl doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No means NO!

Sideswipe groaned and shuddered at the sensations assaulting his sensor net. He didn’t want this, he fought it off as long as he could but his body was going to betray him anyway. He arched and keened with release as electrical energy crackled over his frame, the mech atop him grunting as his valve clamped down on the invading spike, forcing him into his own overload. Sideswipe offlined his optics and turned his helm into the pillow of his berth as he felt his valve fill with the other mech’s transfluid. Lying limply, unmoving, too over charged to pound the mech’s face in like he wanted to he waited for the mech to finish. He just wanted it to be over, flashbacks of previous times long before he joined the Autobots, flitting through his processor. Painful times, times he couldn’t fight back if he valued his life. He had vowed never to let anyone debase him again, but since then he’d always had Sunny around and now he was a member of the Autobots so it shouldn’t happen here… right?

Wrong.

All it had taken was one night, one night where they’d all had a party, the reason escaped him now. He had gotten ridiculously overcharged. It was his own fault. He had gotten carried away, tried to stop it but the mech had refused. If only he hadn’t drank so much. Sunstreaker had been off base for a number of weeks with Prime, he had been getting increasingly irritable. Pranks only entertained him for so long. Unlike his brother, Sideswipe needed the company of others but due to their reputations most tended to only want his company for high grade or fragging. Contrary to popular belief, Sideswipe wouldn’t frag anything that moved, nor would his brother. They had the fun occasionally, yes but that was that and since waking up on Earth they hadn’t. War had been too selfish with their time and there honestly wasn’t anyone that Sideswipe could see himself with that wouldn’t irritate the slag out of him after one night and who would also get on with his brother, which was a requirement for any mech he was with. He had turned down a few and now it seemed that the universe was paying him back for not being easy.

The universe could go frag itself and the hole it crawled out of he thought bitterly as the mech finally pushed off his frame. He winced slightly as he felt the spike pulling free of his valve, the mech wasn’t any bigger than he but he had been thorough, vigorous. Normally that wouldn’t bother Sideswipe but he had said no, he hadn’t wanted it, had been unable to defend himself. He had resisted only by inaction when trying to push the mech away had been futile. He was too overcharged, he could barely see straight never mind find the strength to push a mech his size off his frame. Curling up on his berth as the door hissed shut, Sideswipe hated the universe and everything in it. He didn’t deserve this… did he? No! He had said no, the mech had been out of line. Knowing his reputation though, Sideswipe knew he wouldn’t report it. Who would possibly believe him? The supposed berth hopping, prankster?

With that thought he slipped into an uneasy recharge.

****

_Hands roaming over tingling, overcharged plating, sending fire through his frame. Soft mewls of excitement and blurry mumbling as he was led by the arm to his quarters. The hands were insistent, the mouth hot on his plating. He moaned and shivered, conflicting sensations rippling through him. His panel was open he hissed as cold air washed over him. No! No no no! He didn't want this, hadn't agreed to it. Feeble attempts to push the mech back. He said no, repeatedly. The mech murmured and carried on, insistent, pushing him down onto the berth. Why wouldn't he stop? He felt the invasion sliding home._

_Please, no!_

_In his inebriated state all he could do was lie there, taking it, letting the mech ‘face him, he wasn’t even that turned on and the friction initially burned his valve, heat rising too rapidly. His body responded to the mech’s hands and mouth, his sensor net responding to his ministrations. He could feel it building but he did not want it, his optics offlined and he keened._

****

Sideswipe woke from recharge with a start, falling back onto his berth with a low groan. Living it the first time had been bad enough; he really didn’t want to re-live it through memory purges. Just like the other times before the Ark, before the Autobots, he’d thought times like that were behind him but it just went to show that even the Autobots weren’t all goodness and light.

Shuffling wearily to the washrack, he winced and stretched out his frame. His everything hurt, including his pride and dignity, what had been left of it anyway. He cleaned himself up and made his way to the rec’ room. Pouring himself a cube he sat in a booth on his own, just wanting to get his shift started. A distraction is all he wanted right now. He just needed some way to stop going over the night’s events in his processor over and over. It’s not like he could talk to anyone about it either. He would deal with it the way he’d always dealt with slag all his life, with silence and his fists.

That was until he heard voices coming down the corridor towards the rec’ room. He canted his helm slightly as he heard his name. The Aerial bots waltzed into the room with an arrogance most of them hadn’t heard and in their centre was the fragger Slingshot.

“Oh yeah, it was last night, mech’s alright in the berth,” he bragged, grinning at his fellow gestalt members.

“No way!” Air Raid retorted with a snort. “I can’t believe you really ‘faced Sides’ c’mon he’s way out of your league!” The other Aerial bots snickered while Slingshot just shrugged.

“Well check the security footage if you like, we went back to his room, cameras will prove it and it was gooood, mechs, I’m telling you. Not all that, but a decent ‘face.” He smirked at his fellow Aerial bots, turning to step into the rec’ room, only to find Sideswipe blocking his way.

“Oh hi, Sideswipe!” Fireflight spoke up cheerfully, oblivious to the murderous look on the front liner’s faceplates. “We were just talking about you.”

“Yeah?” Sideswipe growled, “well in future you all should speak up, I don’t think the ‘cons heard you!”

“Hey what the slag is up with you?” Slingshot retorted, scowling at the red mech. “Weren’t this uptight last night.”

“You want to talk about last night?” Sideswipe snarled, “alright, let’s talk about last night,” he grabbed the jet by the collar fairing and slammed him into the wall, growling dangerously as he raised his fist, only for the other Aerial bots to drag him off and hold him back.

“What the frag, Sides’?” Skydive exclaimed in complete confusion.

“When a mech is overcharged, you don’t drag him back to his room and ‘face him AFTER he tells you no, you complete fragger!” He snarled menacingly, wrenching his arms free of the Aerial bots, squaring up to Slingshot who held his ground cockily.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Slingshot threw back.

“I said fraggin’ no you glitch, what the frag else does that mean to you?”

“Look, mech, you didn’t push me off and every bot on base knows you can fight plus,” Slingshot smirked smugly. “You overloaded,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“It’s a response to stimulus you complete piece of slag!” Sideswipe yelled, his frame practically shaking with rage, his hands tightening into fists.

“But…” Skydive flinched when Sideswipe threw him a dark glare, “why didn’t you push him off… you’re stronger than him…even when overcharged… I’d say…”

Sideswipe stared in astonishment as the other Aerial bots nodded and murmured their agreement. “I could barely see fraggin’ straight! Do you really think I had any capability of fighting him in that state?! Seriously??”

“…you did overload though, Sides’… kinda means you enjoyed it…” Fireflight muttered meekly, avoiding the red mech’s fierce gaze.

Slingshot shrugged at Sideswipe, “That’s true, face it, Sides’ you just got treated like you treat other mechs on this Ark, take it like a mech. Not like I left you hanging, right?” He glanced about the other Aerial bots. “And everyone knows you could have stopped me if you really wanted t—oof!!”

Slingshot’s words were cut off sharply as a hard fist collided with his faceplates with enough force to crack some of the plating, sending the jet crumpling to a wailing heap on the floor. Sideswipe was already marching away from them snarling angrily. The other Aerial bots helped Slingshot to his feet and started walking him towards the medbay.

Unbeknownst to any of them, their entire conversation had been overheard. Stepping out of the storage room where he had been doing a tally of some supplies, Prowl stared after the Aerial bots with a deep frown on his face, his mouth turned down in disgust at what he’d heard. How in the name of Primus could they call themselves Autobots? Doorwings raised high, Prowl marched off in the direction he’d seen Sideswipe go. First things first. He would deal with Slingshot later.

****

Sideswipe needed to let out some of his anger and frustration, the training room was booked and in use though so he’d escaped to the cargo hold. Sunstreaker would be totally slagged off if he broke anything in their quarters. He swore and yelled as things got thrown, only to stop finally when his anger was taken over by despair. He stood trembling, numb and spent with nowhere to turn and nothing else to break. He jerked sharply as someone lightly touched his arm and he spun round without thinking, his fist colliding with the wall with a painful crunch as Prowl ducked.

“Primus fragging damnit! Prowl!” He yelled, clutching his now broken hand gingerly as he glared at the black and white. “What the frag are you doing?”

Prowl raised an optic ridge at him. “Not getting punched in the face, obviously,” he replied dryly.

Sideswipe looked away, mumbling. “Didn’t know it was you… nothin’ personal.”

“I know,” Prowl replied quietly, stepping forward to curl his hand about Sideswipe’s elbow. “Come with me,” he commanded curtly, giving him a side long look that looked almost apologetic, “please…?” He added, leading him out of the cargo hold with a gentle pull on his arm.

Sideswipe frowned but didn’t resist. Prowl asking him rather than ordering him had thrown him for a loop. He held back slightly, with a shake of his helm. “Don’t want a medic,” he stated categorically.

Head tilting at the mech, Prowl gave him a slightly bemused look before continuing on his way. “Noted,” he replied quietly, steering Sideswipe to the nearest private area which just so happened to be located close to the cargo hold. His quarters. Sideswipe paused at the door as Prowl stepped inside and scowled.

“What do you want, Prowl?” He muttered suspiciously.

“Do you want your hand fixing or not?” Prowl canted his helm at him, his tone patient, unassuming. “I’m not a medic but I have a field kit in my quarters.”

Sideswipe pulled a face as he stepped inside. “Why the frag do you have a field kit in your quarters?”

Prowl threw him an unreadable glance, “Contingencies,” he replied simply, disappearing into the back for a moment.

If Sideswipe was not mistaken he had spied the subtlest of smirks gracing Prowl’s lip components. Either that or he was losing his processor. The latter was definitely an attractive eventuality, given the slag of a life he was currently living.

Sinking into the nearest chair, Sideswipe waited for Prowl to return. He felt a little on edge, unsure of himself it wasn't a feeling he was used to.

Prowl entered his living area and frowned deeply at the sight of the normally confident - borderline arrogant - head strong mech sat dejectedly in one of his chairs, cradling his broken hand. Moving towards the red mech, Prowl knelt in front of him and gently took hold of Sideswipe's ruined hand. "Let me?" He asked when the mech resisted slightly.

Sideswipe stared at Prowl, doubt, suspicion flickering across his face. He wasn't used to Prowl being so nice with him or interacting with him at all outside of enforcing the rules. It put him on edge but at the same time forced him to look at Prowl differently. The cold, uptight SIC actually seemed to give a scrap about him.

"I heard what happened," Prowl spoke quietly, while gently tending to Sideswipe's hand. "Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly, optics flicking up to Sideswipe's face briefly.

Sideswipe figured there had to have been a reason for Prowl's behaviour and there it was. He was a victim, some mech to be pitied. He stared sullenly at the far wall, mouth clamped shut.

Prowl's mouth twisted with concern and he continued quietly. "I understand it must be diffi-"

"--with all due respect,  _Sir_ , but you understand slag," butted in Sideswipe,  "and what the frag do you care anyway?"

"I care, Sideswipe," Prowl replied with his unflappable calm. "Contrary to popular opinion, I do have a spark and will not tolerate individual behaviour that demeans or hurts another outside of battle."

Sideswipe glowered and looked down at the black and white checking over his hand with a surprising tenderness. His anger dissipated somewhat and he pulled a face. "Wasn't implying you were sparkless," he started, feeling suddenly awkward, "just that I'm not--"

"--used to me showing I care?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're friends is it?"

Canting his helm slightly as he glanced up at Sideswipe, Prowl gave him a quizzical look. "Do I have to be friends with someone in order to show caring for them when they have been subjected to appalling behaviour?"

Sideswipe opened his mouth to respond only to clamp it shut again. "No...I guess you don't," he muttered, his optics drifting to his hand still cradled in both of Prowl's.  "Thanks for doing this," he added quietly as he watched Prowl tend to him.

"You're welcome," Prowl replied, his focus on Sideswipe's damaged hand. "There, you're all done," he stated after a few long heavy moments of silence. Pushing to his feet,  Prowl met Sideswipe's gaze. "Your self repair systems should do the rest but if you have any discomfort I recommend you see Ratchet. I only have field training."

Flexing his hand slowly, Sideswipe nodded and got to his feet. "You're too modest, Prowl, it's good," he threw the mech a wan grin. "I can go?"

"Well I certainly won't make you stay but...if you need to talk..."

"Yeah... no thanks," Sideswipe replied immediately, strolling to the door. He'd felt awkward enough for one cycle. When the doors slid open he faltered. The world was out there, laughing at him, using him and his intakes hitched as a wave of anxiety, revulsion and anger slammed into him. The emotions and memories hit him so hard he was momentarily stunned and took a staggering step backwards. The door slid shut and he felt his whole frame wilt with relief.

"Sideswipe?" Prowl murmured worriedly, placing his hand lightly on the larger mech's back.

Flinching, Sideswipe recoiled slightly and spun round to face Prowl. He had no explanation. He just couldn't bring himself to face the world beyond these quarters. Prowl was unassuming, proper, respectful. Even with him. He gave a small shake of his helm. "I can't," he whispered, his optics dimming and he tore his gaze away from Prowl. Shame and humiliation burned inside him, he hated feeling so helpless so insecure.

"Stay?" Prowl phrased it as a question, holding Sideswipe's gaze when the mech's optics fixed on him with a questioning frown. Knowing the red mech as he did, Prowl knew Sideswipe's pride wouldn't allow him to ask for help and so in asking him to stay he was taking that pressure off him, allowing him to retain what little pride and self respect he had left.

Sideswipe gave a nonchalant shrug and sauntered past Prowl. "Well you know, if you insist," he flopped into a nearby chair and waved dismissively at Prowl. "Got anything fun for a mech to do?" He asked casually, looking up at the black and white mech still watching him. He couldn't put into words how grateful he was at that moment that Prowl was well... Prowl.

Smirking slightly, Prowl ducked his helm contritely, "Probably nothing you would deem as fun, no," he replied easily.

Snorting ungainly, Sideswipe shook his helm, "Alright then, what do _you_ do for fun?" He gave Prowl a lop sided grin as he asked, feeling decidedly more comfortable in the SIC's presence.

"I play strategy games,"

"By yourself?" Sideswipe frowned that couldn't be healthy.

"If you would let me finish," Prowl continued with the faintest of smiles, "usually with Jazz,"

Sideswipe let out an amused laugh. "I'm surprised he can sit still for long enough."

Prowl pulled out a box from his desk. "He does his best, our games tend to last a few days."

"So that's what they're calling it huh?" He grinned as Prowl placed the box on a smaller table close by and shot him a pointed look.

"Mind out of the gutter please," he replied as he waved Sideswipe over to the table.

Sideswipe continued grinning, detecting the mirth present in Prowl's tone. He watched as Prowl pulled out small sculpted pieces and he frowned in confusion.  "Wait this is a human game...chess right...how did you get pieces large enough?"

"I made them," Prowl set up the board and gave Sideswipe a small smile, "after you," he offered graciously.

"Wow... mech of many talents," he smiled, genuinely impressed. It was a creativity sunny would be mildly envious of. "Uh..." Sideswipe rubbed the back of his neck, "I dont know how to play..."

"I'll show you," Prowl responded, shifting his seat over to Sideswipe's.

Sideswipe was impressed that throughout Prowl's entire tuition the mech hadn't made him feel like an idiot once and had quietly encouraged him. The world outside fell away and Sideswipe found that he was enjoying himself... with Prowl of all mechs. He whooped when he got Prowl's king into the position he'd referred to as checkmate. "So I won?" He laughed, "I actually beat you at well anything?!"

Prowl smirked and packed up the pieces. "You did," he gave Sideswipe an amused glance as the mech proceeded to celebrate. "I believe Jazz would call it beginner's luck," he stated mildly.

Sideswipe clapped Prowl amicably on the back and laughed, "Beginner's luck my aft!" He sat back in his chair giving Prowl a lop sided grin. "I beat you fair and square."

"Care to try your hand again?" Prowl answered, "make sure it wasn't just luck?" He added, a vaguely mischievous glint in his optics.

"Probably shouldn't,  I have shi--" Sideswipe checked his chronometer and jumped up in panic, "slag! I've missed half my shift!" He stared at Prowl, waiting for the reprimand.

"I believe you have time for another game then?" Prowl asked casually, meeting Sideswipe's frown.

"But...?"

"I have already rescheduled your shift today and assigned you leave for the rest of this week," Prowl explained, canting his helm slightly as Sideswipe sank back down into his seat, looking completely bewildered.

"You did that... why?"

Prowl sighed softly and levelled a serious look at Sideswipe.  "You've been through an ordeal whether or not you admit it and forgive me if it was overstepping my bounds but I felt you needed time..."

Staring down at his hands, Sideswipe remained silent for a long while, slowly processing the weight of what Prowl was saying. Nobody had ever taken him seriously before. "I don't know what to say," he murmured, unable to meet Prowl's optics that he knew were watching him in that subtle, unobtrusive way of his.

"You don't need to say anything," Prowl replied softly, "but my offer still stands if you wish to talk about it. I will not push you," he let his optics linger on the red mech who seemed so unsure of himself at that moment before respectfully looking away.

Sideswipe started when Prowl moved out of his seat suddenly, he watched as the Praxian poured out two cubes of energon and approached him. "Here, you should refuel."

"M'fine," he muttered, staring at the cube as Prowl placed it on the table in front of him. They sat in silence for a while, neither one speaking until Prowl shifted, catching Sideswipe's attention.

"I heard from Sunstreaker this morning."

The comment was so unrelated to anything, Sideswipe had to chuckle. "You did huh?"

Prowl nodded and sipped his cube. "He will be back on base in a few days," Prowl continued lightly, "I thought you would like to know."

Sideswipe scowled a little. "We're not attached at the hip you know, I can survive without him..."

"I know, I just thought you'd be relieved that he is well," Prowl countered easily.

Looking at Prowl, Sideswipe felt an inexplicable rush of concern that Prowl thought less of him due to this whole slagging mess and he didn't want him of all mechs to treat him any differently, to treat him like a victim. "I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"I was cratered, alright?"

"Is it alright?"

Sideswipe scowled deeply at Prowl's bland responses. "Fine, I shouldn't have been overcharged. It's all my fault, that what you want to hear?"

Prowl's optics brightened and he drew back slightly. "You misunderstand me, Sideswipe," he countered quietly, "I don't think it's alright at all. In fact I am appalled this has happened to you and the individual responsible will be dealt with but..."

"You need me to report it right?" Sideswipe replied sullenly.

Prowl lowered his gaze, "I know it must be difficult for you to talk about. I cannot and will not insist upon it but this matter will be dealt with accordingly."

Sideswipe bristled and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before getting up and starting to pace around Prowl's quarters. "I had too much high grade. Normally Sunny stops me before I have too much or at least drags me back to our quarters so we can finish it in peace, mechs seem to think that we'll both frag anything that moves," he growled softly, circling Prowl's chair as the black and white listened quietly, "its not true by the way, that rumour was started by a mech Sunny ditched for being a cheating, stealing, lying aft and it stuck because slag, who wouldn't want to get with one of us, right?" He looked at Prowl who remained unreadable as he met his gaze. "Well alright, you wouldn't," Sideswipe pursed his lip components,  his ego flinching a little.

Suppressing a small smile Prowl ducked his helm, looking down at his lap as Sideswipe continued pacing.

"Thing is, I'm all for a bit of making out, but I don't even remember getting to my quarters. Its a fraggin' mess," he rubbed the back of his helm in frustration,  "but I do remember saying no more than slaggin' once, that fragger Slingshot has been trying to get in my berth for breems, of course he would jump at the chance," he sank down into his seat opposite Prowl, arms resting on his legs, helm bowed, hands wringing between knees. "I didn't even realize it was him until the slag heap was pushing me onto my berth, climbing on top of me," he buried his face into his hands with a groan. "All my fraggin' fault."

Prowl frowned deeply and quietly moved from his seat to crouch before Sideswipe. Gently he pulled his hands away from his face making the mech look him in the optic as he kept hold of his hands. "There is no part of this that is your fault, Sideswipe. You got overcharged,  yes but that doesn't automatically issue an invitation to any mech to interface with you against your will," he held Sideswipe's gaze as the mech stared at him.

"You mean that..." he stated, searching Prowl's optics for any sign of disbelief or ulterior motive.

"Of course I do."

Shaking his helm, Sideswipe sat back in the chair, sliding his hands from Prowl's slowly. "Can't believe this is happening again," he murmured wearily, "never had anyone believe me in order to report it before."

Prowl recoiled in mild horror at the mention this had had happened more than once. "Again?" He whispered.

Sideswipe gave him a shrug. "Old history, thought I was past that sort of treatment, I guess I was wrong."

"You're not!" Prowl replied sternly, taking Sideswipe by surprise at the fierceness of his tone. "And I will use every resource in my power to ensure this doesn't happen to you again. Or anyone else for that matter."

Sideswipe had heard promises before but as he met Prowl's steady, piercing optics, he believed every word. If anyone could keep a promise like that it would be Prowl. "What do you need from me...?" He asked quietly.

"You're sure?" At Sideswipe's nod, Prowl continued. "I need Ratchet to examine you," he held up his hand to silence Sideswipe's protests, "he is a professional and he cares. It can be done here if you prefer?"

Sideswipe groused, he knew it was necessary and he was more than grateful that Prowl would let it be done in his own quarters, wouldn't raise any questions or have interruptions that way. Didn't mean he had to be fond of the idea though. "When?"

"As soon as possible would be better," Prowl replied as tactfully as possible.

"Let's do it now then," Sideswipe decided.

Nodding Prowl was immediately on his private comm. to Ratchet his optics dimming slightly as he internally communicated with the medic. His optics brightened suddenly and he stiffened with a brief flicker of surprise,  which almost made Sideswipe chuckle. He could imagine Ratchet's side of the conversation given the mech's penchant for losing his temper and being overly protective of his patients. Finishing the communique Prowl looked at Sideswipe.

"Gave you an audio full did he?"

"That would be putting it mildly," Prowl answered with a subtle smile, "he'll be here shortly."

"Sooner the better."

****

Ratchet had been much quieter than his usual self as he scanned Sideswipe's frame. Prowl was hovering awkwardly at the door to his own berth room after Ratchet had asked he remain for the internal examination with Sideswipe's permission. Sideswipe hadn't seen a mech look so uncomfortable at being witness to another's interface array being on display.  He'd be insulted if he didn't find quite so hilarious and more than a little becoming. Prowl was a breath of fresh air compared to most mechs. He still maintained that polite reserve and respect for him when others would be making lewd comments. He felt surprisingly comfortable and safe with Prowl even in this undignified situation.

That being said he still wasn't comfortable with the situation as a whole. He hissed softly and squirmed a little when Ratchet touched a sore part of his valve. He frowned at the medic who grunted apologetically before pulling free.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this," Ratchet began, "but were you lubricated at the time of interfacing?"

Sideswipe glanced between Prowl, who had resorted to his trademark stern look and Ratchet who was frowning deeply. "I don't remember..." he answered, feeling all of a sudden like a failure.

"Did it hurt at all?" Ratchet asked much more gently than Sideswipe was used to.

"A bit right before I overloaded," he scowled, "why?" He demanded almost accusingly. 

Ratchet pulled a face and searched through his kit. "Part of your lining has ruptured," he stated, "can happen when there's too much friction and heat generated without enough lubrication or rough interfacing,  either case it's indicative of force unless the patient says otherwise."

"I didn't ask for it if that's what your implying!" Sideswipe snapped in frustration.

Prowl took a step forward. "I think what Ratchet is trying to say is that some mechs do engage in rough interfacing but it is consensual and usually the mechs are aware of the damage it can cause."

"Oh..." Sideswipe dropped his helm back onto the berth wearily.  "So what now?"

Ratchet finished up and handed Sideswipe a salve. "Apply this every day until there's no more pain, your self repair systems will do the rest," he looked to Prowl as he stood. "You'll have my full report within the next couple of hours."

Prowl nodded, "thank you, Ratchet," he stated, the medic patting his arm amicably as he left them alone. Hesitating, Prowl glanced at Sideswipe lying limply on his berth, staring up at the ceiling. "Sideswipe..."

"...this sucks slag," Sideswipe spoke up, cutting Prowl off, "you probably want your berth back, its getting late," he sat up and swung his legs over the side. "I should go..."

Prowl knew it was borderline inappropriate but he wanted to do something to alleviate Sideswipe' s obvious malaise. "You may recharge here if you prefer," he offered quietly.

Sideswipe's helm snapped up in surprise. "And where will you be?" He asked, more sharply than he'd intended.

"The sofa is more than adequate," Prowl replied, knowing that Sideswipe's suspicions were well founded given what he'd been through.

Sideswipe shook his helm. "You've done enough for me already, I can't take your berth."

"The sofa then?" Prowl responded, "just don't feel under any pressure to leave."

Sideswipe grinned faintly at prowl. "Stubborn aft aren't you?"

Inclining his helm,  Prowl smiled back. "So I have been told."

"Alright,  you win, but I'll recharge on your sofa," Sideswipe cleared the distance between them in a couple of strides and stood before Prowl. Their optics met and for the longest moment the silence was heavy, suffocating. Reaching up, Sideswipe placed a hand hesitantly on Prowl's shoulder and squeezed.  "Thanks," he murmured, avoiding Prowl's optics.

Prowl turned slightly as Sideswipe brushed past him before heading to his berth. He didn't think much recharging would happen this evening.

****

Lying on his back staring at the ceiling, Prowl couldn't help going over everything in his processor. The fact that this had happened on base under his command sickened him. He couldn't help the guilt he felt at not being able to prevent it either. Sighing softly, he looked at the dark shadow of his open door before returning his gaze to the ceiling. This had happened to Sideswipe before. Just how many scars the mech was carrying around made Prowl see him differently.  Not as a victim. To carry that much weight and suffering and still be able to joke and smile was something to be admired. Sideswipe was strong and deserved respect as every decent mech did. Prowl wanted most of all to show him that.

Detecting movement at his door he pushed himself up onto his elbows and his optics met the soft glow of Sideswipe's as the mech hovered at his door. "Sideswipe...?" He started with concern,  "are you alright?"

"Um..." the shadow of the front liner shifted uneasily, "...not really..."

****

Sideswipe had lain for what felt like the longest time on Prowl's sofa. He'd gone over what had happened over and over. Could he have prevented it, should he even be reporting it? Revulsion and shame welled up and he tossed and turned before an uneasy recharge finally claimed him.

That was when the memory purges began. Merciless, relentless, forcing him to relive every moment of every time he'd been forced and violated. He used to get them every so often but now it was two nights in a row. Graphic and unforgiving. He awoke with a start and a soft sob. Normally Sunstreaker was close by, would wake him or hold him until it stopped. He really needed that right now. Curling into himself, Sideswipe glanced towards the dark room where Prowl was residing. The mech had shown understanding beyond what Sideswipe was used to receiving. He couldn't ask for more but he wanted someone, closeness that had no expectations. Pushing himself up he took a deep intake, not quite believing he was considering what he was considering.

****

Prowl canted his helm slightly.  "How can I help?"

Sideswipe smirked at that, trust Prowl to offer immediately. "I need... um..." he rubbed the back of his helm, feeling suddenly ridiculous. "Never mind... being a glitch," he turned to head back into the other room when Prowl's low tenor stopped him.

"There's room, if you need company..." Prowl didn't know whether he was crossing a line but he wanted to be there, be someone Sideswipe could turn to. "I don't mind..."

Sideswipe deliberated for a few moments, Prowl had always been sort of off limits but there was no one he wanted or would trust to be close to him right now. Making up his mind, he cleared the distance and perched on the berth. Prowl scooted over and lay down on his side,  doorwings fanning out behind him as he watched Sideswipe.

Hesitating momentarily, Sideswipe,  swung his legs up and lay back slowly. He clasped his hands over his middle, optics staring up at the ceiling. "You're alright, you know... for an uptight aft," he stated out of the blue,  smirking as the words left his mouth.

Hearing the lightness in his tone and grateful for the break in tension, Prowl laughed quietly and smiled. "Thank you, I think."

Sideswipe grinned and relaxed a little. Still unable to recharge he turned on his side and faced Prowl. His features were barely visible in the dim light but Sideswipe could see enough to be appreciative. Prowl was easy on the optic, classically handsome,  with almost regal features. Maybe it was the way in which he held himself but Prowl had always stood out in his own way. "Why isn't anyone warming your berth?" He blurted out suddenly.

Prowl's optics snapped online in surprise and locked with Sideswipe's.  "Isn't that personal information?"

"Yeah I guess," Sideswipe muttered, "but doesn't it ever get lonely?" He couldn't imagine not having his brother around even if there wasn't any particular someone in his life. They'd always had each other and from what he could tell, Prowl barely had friends.

"Sometimes I suppose," Prowl replied quietly. "It is not detrimental,  I have my duty and--"

"--and what? A week long game of chess with Jazz whenever he's bored?"

Prowl's optics flickered slightly. "It is enough," came the quiet reply, he smiled faintly at Sideswipe, "It's certainly nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Sideswipe pursed his lips thoughtfully, "well maybe I want to be..." he paused not sure quite what he was saying, "you've shown me more concern than anyone apart from, Sunny. You didn't have to and don't put it down to fraggin' duty. Letting me stay here, like this...that's going above and beyond and you know it, Prowl."

"Perhaps," Prowl responded,  his gaze dropping to their hands which were almost touching as they lay there.

"So... why don't you let anyone in, let anyone get close to you?"

"I could ask the same of you," Prowl countered evasively.

Sideswipe snorted. "You pretty much know all my reasons now," he gave Prowl a wan grin, letting it fade quickly from his lips. "And I asked you first."

Prowl smirked faintly. "Believe it or not I have not been closed to anyone, just nobody has desired to know me better," his tone was light, to the point and not looking for sympathy.  "It is not necessary for a fulfilling life," he added.

"Don't you desire to get to know anyone better?" Sideswipe laughed slightly at the obtuse nature of the SIC. "Can't always rely on others to do the chasing you know?"

"I am aware, just... nobody has really sparked my interest...until recently," Prowl gave a vaguely nonchalant shrug.

"I'm hurt!" Sideswipe laughed, feigning a pout. "You mean all this time and you didn't want to jump me or Sunny?" He joked, well aware of the reputations they carried.

"I think you both deserve to be treated with respect," Prowl answered, his gaze a little more serious than Sideswipe's.

Sideswipe sobered and gave Prowl an almost coy smile. "Well who better than you?"

Prowl held Sideswipe's gaze for the longest moment before looking away. "You needn't flatter me, Sideswipe I am aware of my own reputation," he smiled softly, looking back up at him. "You've been through a lot, you should rest."

Sideswipe didn't want to rest and he wanted Prowl to see that he meant what he said. "Don't have to tell me I've been through a lot which is why I wasn't flattering you..." He hesitated, knowing this could go one of two ways and lightly trailed his fingers over Prowl's arm, "I was asking..."

Prowl's optics brightened and they followed the path of Sideswipe's fingers up his arm and up to his cheek. Meeting Sideswipe's softly glowing optics he parted his mouth as though to say something before thinking better of it. Shifting slowly, Prowl pushed himself up onto his elbow and tentatively reached out to brush his fingers over Sideswipe's cheek. "You're asking...?"

Sideswipe gave him a lop sided smirk and turned his helm into Prowl's hand, to press a kiss to his palm. "I'm asking."

Giving him a subtle nod Prowl slowly closed the distance between them. Hesitating for a moment he searched Sideswipe's face for any sign of reluctance before leaning forward and brushing his lips lightly over Sideswipe's. The tension between them was thick as Prowl pulled back slightly only for Sideswipe to curl a hand about the back of his helm and neck.

"I want..." he started with a whisper. Tugging Prowl gently he leaned up, inviting Prowl to continue silently.

Prowl's intakes hitched and he leaned over Sideswipe once more, their lips meeting in a deeper kiss. He moaned softly into it, his hand cupping Sideswipe's cheek as his glossa brushed over his lips, beckoning for entry.

Sideswipe purred into the kiss and his glossa met Prowl's sliding over it, slowly exploring his mouth, savouring his unique taste.

The kiss soon became more fervent, passionate as their arousal grew. Intakes panted as hands roamed over plating. The kiss ignited a lust in them, neither had felt for the other before. Neither one wanted to stop even as in the back of their minds they knew they were getting carried away.

Sideswipe felt Prowl playfully bite his lip and he growled. Grabbing the black and white, he curled about him and rolled him onto his back, pressing flush to his warm frame as he peppered his throat with hungry kisses.

Letting the front liner take charge considering all that he'd been through, Prowl arched up into him, hands skittering over red plating, finding sensitive seams and raking over them just enough to elicit a low moan from Sideswipe. He gasped as the slightly larger mech ground against him wantonly, their legs entwined as clever fingers roamed over smooth plating to find those sweet sensitive spots that made Prowl mewl with pleasure.

Sideswipe thoroughly enjoyed eliciting a response from Prowl.  The mech was surprisingly vocal and it spurred his desire as he kissed the black and white fiercely. His hand slipped between them and raked over Prowl's warm interface cover. Prowl broke the kiss with a gasp and rocked unconsciously into his touches. Sideswipe could barely believe it when the panel opened for him without much further prompting. Locking optics with Prowl, he gently brushed over hot components before slowly pushing a finger into his already slick valve. Prowl's mouth fell open with a sharp intake of air, optics flickering as he gripped Sideswipe's shoulders and rolled his hips upwards, forcing Sideswipe's finger deeper.

Deep in his processor, Prowl knew that he should stop this. His worry about taking advantage of Sideswipe while he was feeling vulnerable was soon quashed when he felt a second digit sliding into his valve. Sideswipe for his part didn't seem too perturbed by the situation and Prowl could only moan as his mouth was claimed with a fierce, possessive kiss.

Letting his own panel slide open, Sideswipe gently slipped his fingers free of Prowl's valve and seductively suckled them clean in full view of Prowl who stared open-mouthed at the sight.  His optics already dark with lust and arousal. Sideswipe wasn't thinking about the consequences,  he wanted this. Wanted a mech who hadn't assumed, who hadn't forced and who even now was respecting his needs by giving him complete control over the situation.  This was something that Sideswipe knew had to be difficult for Prowl. Prowl was not a mech that relinquished control easily.

Planting his hands either side of Prowl's helm, Sideswipe gently rolled his hips and his mouth fell open when the head of his hard spike pushed against the hot, inviting entrance of Prowl's valve. He felt Prowl tense beneath him and he hesitated, searching Prowl's face for any sign of discomfort.

Letting out a soft, needy whine when Sideswipe paused, Prowl curled his hands about Sideswipe's neck and helm and tugged him into an open-mouthed kiss. Panting slightly he met his gaze as he broke the kiss and brushed his lips over Sideswipe's as he murmured quietly. "Don't stop..."

That was all Sideswipe needed. Propping himself up with one elbow, he ran a hand over Prowl's body, caressing the curves of his frame before gripping his hip to keep him still as he pushed his spike into the tight valve. Sideswipe groaned as he sank deep into Prowl, shifting to lie directly atop him. The mech felt so hot and tight, the squeeze of his valve about his spike was wonderful.

Inhaling sharply, Prowl rolled his hips up to meet Sideswipe's spike, pushing him ever deeper. Sideswipe began with a steady pace, slowly thrusting his hips, sliding his spike in and out of the snug valve. Pretty soon there were rocking and rolling together on the berth, their movements urgent, insistent, needy. Their plating scraped and clanged together as Sideswipe's pace increased to a desperate fervour. Heat rolled off them, the silent darkness of the room broken by wanton murmurs,  heavy panting, heady moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Writhing together with Prowl, on the mech's berth, Sideswipe shuddered and grunted as he thrust harder and faster;  chasing the overload that was teasing the edges of his sensor net. Burying his face into the crook of Prowl's neck he gripped the berth tightly and cried out suddenly, his entire body stiffening as his spike jerked inside Prowl and transfluid emptied into him with quick, successive, hot bursts.

Prowl gasped and whimpered as he felt the heat of the fluid rush into him. He clung to Sideswipe as the mech continued to thrust into him, pushing him ever closer to that edge. All Prowl could do was hold on as Sideswipe 'faced him hard, pressing him into the berth with every thrust. Overload crashed through his systems, it had built up slowly, maddeningly elusive before claiming him. He arched off the berth, bucking into Sideswipe with a sudden holler of release.

Falling limp against Prowl as the black and white sank back down onto the berth, Sideswipe shivered as his spike was squeezed by Prowl. Pleasure and excess energy ebbed from their frames and he eventually managed to push himself up and roll onto his back, being careful of Prowl's doorwings, lying sated and thoughtful beside a still panting Prowl. "So uh... that's a thing that just actually happened," he murmured softly.

"Mmhmm..."

He glanced at Prowl and smiled faintly. "Was good..."

Prowl's mouth curved into a subtle smile. "Mmhmm..." he hummed softly in reply, turning his helm slightly to meet Sideswipe's gaze. "It was indeed," he breathed,  "very much so..."

They lay together in comfortable silence for a little while and Sideswipe turned to lie on his side, his arm and leg curled about Prowl's slightly smaller frame. "Might like to do that with you again sometime... many times," Sideswipe spoke up, his voice low as he murmured into Prowl's audio.

"Might like to let you," came the sleepy reply.

Sideswipe grinned and pressed a kiss to Prowl's helm, feeling for the first time, altogether comforted, safe and content as he slipped into recharge.

****

The contentment didn't last however and Sideswipe soon found himself trapped in yet another nightmare of a memory purge. He gasped as he awoke and felt a warm body pressed against his back. Prowl's arm was curled tightly about his middle and he was half sat up, optics Gazing at him with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Shaking his helm, Sideswipe pulled Prowl closer to him. The feel of the mech pressed against his back, arm curled about him tightly was comforting. Words didn't help, hadn't ever helped but just lying there in Prowl's quarters with the heat of his frame washing over him, Sideswipe could forget for a while. He thought back on the last few hours. How enjoyable it had been interfacing with Prowl, watching him overload, it made Sideswipe smile.

Prowl glanced up expectantly as Sideswipe half turned to face him.

"'Face me..."

The words were such a soft whisper, Prowl wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. "What...?"

Sideswipe's optics dimmed slightly and he looked down at the berth. "Want some good memories..." He muttered quietly, "want to remember how good being spiked is..." He gave Prowl a sidelong glance, he didn't want to plead with him but he wanted something... someone worth remembering.

It was written all over Sideswipe's face and Prowl found he did not want to refuse. He wanted to give this to Sideswipe if he could. A small comfort amidst a sea of dark memories and nightmares. He nodded, words could come later.

Sideswipe lay back on his side as Prowl propped himself up and he smiled faintly as he felt a hand gently roaming over his frame. Prowl was so different to any of his previous lovers. There was a tenderness in his actions, every one deliberate, filled with intent. He turned his helm to gaze over his shoulder at him, only for his lips to be claimed by a slow open mouthed kiss.

Prowl moved slowly, at times hesitantly as he stroked and caressed red plating. For Sideswipe it was new and confusing yet completely arousing at the same time. He was used to fast and hard, aggressive and confident bit this was different. The build up was slow, tantalising giving him just enough pleasure without being frustrating but leaving him wanting more regardless. Sideswipe had remained on his side and was admittedly surprised when Prowl brushed his fingertips over his panel and it retracted without second thought. He was practically aching for Prowl now and he couldn't help the needy whine that escaped his vocaliser.

Grinding against Sideswipe's aft, Prowl continued to bestow kisses, caresses and licks over the mech's plating. He wanted to go slow, make sure Sideswipe really wanted this, give him chance to back out and he wanted him to enjoy it enough to be able to forget everything else for at least a short time. His panel retracted and his spike jutted out already proud and eager. Pushing his length between Sideswipe's thighs, he rocked a couple of times, taking the slick entrance of Sideswipe's valve by pushing the head of his spike against it.

"Please..." Sideswipe mewled, writhing a little on the berth, his valve quivering with anticipation.

Holding his hip, Prowl hooked a leg over Sideswipe's and slowly pushed his full length into Sideswipe with a low groan of pleasure. They lay still for a few kliks before Prowl began to rock slowly, in and out, being careful not to push too hard and injure Sideswipe further. His concern about causing Sideswipe discomfort however was short lived as the front liner ground his aft against him, pushing his spike deeper.

Relaxing a little, Prowl picked up a steady, tender pace, peppering the base of Sideswipe's neck and his throat with playful kisses and nips, his hands constantly moving over the slightly larger mech's frame.

Sideswipe panted into the berth, hands gripping the soft padding as Prowl's spike sank deep into him repeatedly. It was slow, hot and it felt wonderful. There was something so much more intimate about the rolling motion Prowl was using as opposed to the hard thrusts he was used to and it caused him to shiver at its building intensity. He could feel every movement of Prowl's hard spike and could only moan as heat pooled deep inside his components like liquid pleasure.

Feeling Sideswipe's valve clench and tighten about his spike, Prowl increased his pace a little more, changing the motion to stave off overload a little longer. Sideswipe felt exquisite and the sounds he was making only fuelled Prowl's pleasure. Gently pushing Sideswipe onto his front, never ceasing his movements, Prowl lay atop the red mech's back, his hands pressing into the berth as he sank deeper, his steady thrusts becoming more erratic as dizzying waves of pleasure rushed through him.

Clawing at the berth Sideswipe did his best to rock his hips and aft back into Prowl's thrusts but Prowl had enough weight to keep him pinned and only capable of taking his spike. He moaned wantonly, the position didn't feel as claustrophobic as it once had, Prowl was attending to his every need, making sure he was comfortable as he continued to bestow affection upon him. Sideswipe trusted Prowl and the slow, gradual build up had put him at ease, made him feel desired, cherished, it was new and Sideswipe liked it, wanted more of it.

Soon their desire took over and Prowl pressed into Sideswipe with every thrust, pressing him into the berth padding as Sideswipe mewled encouragement. Their fervour grew with the intensity of the pleasure they were feeling and Sideswipe was the first to lose control. His body arched, hands curling into the berth as he cried out Prowl's name. Prowl followed quickly behind him with a grunt and a whimper, as his smaller frame curled over the red mech as he thrust deep, his spike emptying into Sideswipe's tight valve.

The two mechs lay there for a while trembling with ebbing pleasure. Neither one of them felt like moving but Sideswipe slowly rolled into his side, Smirking as Prowl held onto him and remained pressed close to his hot frame as he slid onto his side behind him. He wiggled his aft a little, glancing over his shoulder at Prowl with a playful grin. Prowl simply smiled and stole a kiss but made no effort to move. Relaxing, Sideswipe purred at the feeling of Prowl still buried deep in his valve. It was nice, intimate and oddly comforting as he felt the subtle movements inside him.

There they remained, legs entwined, bodies joined as recharge claimed them and this time no memory purges haunted Sideswipe's dreams. Being roused out of recharge early the next morning by a surprisingly drowsy yet playful Prowl that resulted in yet another bout of tender if lazy interfacing, was definitely how Sideswipe decided he wanted to be woken up most of, if not every morning.

****

Slingshot paced in his cell, fists clenching and unclenching. His anger was simmering at the surface, it had been hours since that glitched tactician and Ironhide had confronted him in the rec room, arrested him and dragged him to the brig. Fraggers had made sure everyone was watching too, he was sure of it. Then Prowl had made an announcement about how rape and harassment of any way shape or form would not be tolerated and that if anyone was unsure as to the definition of rape to speak up and be educated. Slingshot scowled remembering how Prowl had glared at him with those cold, unfeeling optics of his and had reiterated loudly so everyone could hear him that no meant no.

His gaze snapped up as the room door opened and he glared at Prowl who gazed dispassionately at him. "You can't keep me in here indefinitely!" He called out.

"I don't intend to," Prowl stated calmly. He stepped aside revealing the recognisable form of Sunstreaker who stepped into the room like a predator stalking his prey.

Slingshot took an unconscious step back as the brig forcefield was deactivated and Sunstreaker stepped over the threshold. "What the frag are you doing," Slingshot started nervously, throwing Prowl a glance. "You can't lock me up with him, Prime won't allow it."

"Sunstreaker is being incarcerated for  assaulting a superior officer, he will only be sharing your cell until the end of the day," Prowl reactivated the forcefield and headed for the door.

"Prowl! Prowl, you can't do this! You're abusing your authority! Prime will hear of this!" Slingshot hollered, his gaze never leaving Sunstreaker who was smirking darkly at him.

Prowl paused and glanced over his shoulder and shot Sunstreaker a pointed look. "Exercise restraint," he commanded quietly of the golden mech who gave him an innocent grin and a shrug before looking back to Slingshot.

"No promises."

Slingshot felt a cold dread drape over his entire frame as the door closed and he was left alone with Sunstreaker. "What are you going to do...?" He asked with a meek whisper.

Sunstreaker shrugged and stepped closer, forcing Slingshot into the corner of the cell as he raised his fist. "Nothing you don't deserve," he growled menacingly.

****

Sideswipe met Prowl's gaze as the mech marched away from the brig. "You really trust Sunny not to kill him?"

"I do," Prowl replied, "he showed restraint when he attacked me."

Sideswipe grimaced. "Yeah but that was different."

"I don't see how. The situation had been  miscommunicated and he was under the impression that I had either been the one to attack you or was taking advantage of you. When he pinned me against the wall he could have done much worse than dislocate a doorwing and punching me in the face," Prowl threw Sideswipe a glance, "but he didn't."

Sideswipe trailed a finger along the newly repaired aforementioned appendage and smiled. "You didn't need to do all this for me you know?"

Prowl halted, catching Sideswipe off guard. Reaching up to cup his cheek, Prowl gave Sideswipe a fond subtle smile that Sideswipe had become rather partial to having directed at him. "I would do it all again. In an instant," Prowl replied softly.

Sideswipe sighed at the touch and caught Prowl's hand as he pulled away to press a kiss to his fingers. "Right now good for you?" He grinned cheekily, ignoring the raised optic ridge from his now regular berth companion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rape culture is a difficult thing to write and is something that is prevalent in the real world today. For that reason I chose to write this from the standpoint I see so frequently: ignorance. Rape is accepted because of ignorance and indifference. I wanted to highlight that with this fic.
> 
> This is not a 'fix it all with sex' fic either. In my headcanon, Sideswipe is a mech who internalises most of what he feels and experiences so even though he is not a sobbing mess, don't think there isn't pain, trauma and suffering underneath the front he puts up. Sex is not used as a magical cure in this fic as I know it is not a magical cure for anything. However, speaking from experience; the understanding and comfort of another, even just one person, goes a long way to helping rebuild the trust and faith in people, that has been repeatedly broken and abused.


End file.
